


This Mess

by barbaesparza



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Okay I'll stop you get the drill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, first fic without italics wow, first smut fic fuck me up, there are so many smut tags wow, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/pseuds/barbaesparza
Summary: Having Sonny Carisi as his boyfriend can be a struggle. Especially when he insists on strutting into Rafael's office half an hour before he needs to leave for a meeting, more or less begging for something which has a high probability of messing up his suit."I can't get messy, Sonny. I want to, but-""You won't. Promise."Then again, he has half an hour."I can do it," Sonny says. "I can do anything you want me to."And Sonny is very convincing... not that Rafael needs to be convinced.





	This Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keraunoscopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/gifts).



> This is my first smut fic to be published, please be gentle with me ;)
> 
> Special and unending thanks to @tobconspicuous @Astronaut_Milky and @keraunoscopia for making me publish this and being my cheer squad! Thanks also to @mrbarbacarisi for helping me when I was stuck with the beginning! :*
> 
>  **keraunoscopia:** most expensive piece of clothing I've ever owned and I'm terrified I'm gonna spill coffee on it  
>  **me:** makes me wonder how many times sonny has ruined rafael's suits or shirts... ~~with coffee~~  
>  **keraunoscopia:** with other things  
>  rafael's got an interesting relationship with his drycleaner  
>  **me:** rafael fucking _loves_ it but after a while he bans starting before they're undressed... most of the time  
>  **keraunoscopia:** and it doesn't help that sonny _loves_ to con him into quickie handjobs in the office
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic! <3

Rafael hears the door click, and looks up to see Sonny leaning against it, looking smug. He rakes his eyes down Rafael’s body appreciatively before launching forward to hand over the file he’s holding. Rafael takes it wordlessly, not even giving it a cursory glance, instead eyeing Sonny with mild curiosity. Sonny edges closer, rounding the corner of Rafael’s desk, fingertips tapping, drawing Rafael’s eyes down to the movement.

"I've been waiting all day to see you," Sonny says lightly, and the depth of his voice alone manages to send a shiver down Rafael’s spine.

Rafael flicks his eyes back up. "To give me this?" he teases, holding up the file. "You're easily pleased."

"No, ” Sonny drawls. “I needed to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you, the way you look, the way you sound. ” He pauses for a breath, his gaze unerring, making the fine hairs at the back of Rafael’s neck stand on end. “There's so much I need from you, baby."

Rafael drops the file to its place carelessly . He couldn't miss the rapid change in tone. "Yeah? You couldn't wait 4 more hours? You missed me that much?"

Sonny crowds behind the desk and kisses Rafael desperately, pressing their bodies together. As they part, Sonny smirks gently. "Does that feel like it could wait?"

"I think you could, if you tried hard enough," Rafael sasses.

Sonny groans, but then Rafael is palming his straining cock through his slacks, and he's tilting his head up at Sonny coyly, and presses forward with his knees so that the back of Sonny's thighs dig into his desk. Sonny sits, his thighs spreading open.

Rafael looks down approvingly. "Good. I'll give you what you want, if you can be quick. Think you can?" Rafael asks, as he fiddles with Sonny's belt.

"Yes," Sonny says, with none of his usual bravado. "I can do it. I can do anything you want me to."

Rafael knew the answer and had already pulled down Sonny's zipper, and he reaches inside to pull out Sonny's cock. He starts pumping vigorously, and Sonny grips onto the edge of the desk with a whimper. He can tell Sonny doesn't need anything more, not today, not now, not with how hard he already is.

Rafael allows his lips to ghost over Sonny's jaw before kissing Sonny's neck open-mouthed. Sonny's hips buck as he does so, and Rafael murmurs encouragements, spurring Sonny on.

He's pressed against Sonny's thigh and trying not to move too much, but the movement of Sonny fucking his fist is enough for him to need something more.

He climbs on top of Sonny, riding his thigh, and while Sonny moans, he pushes back at Rafael. "I need to see you," he says, voice rough.

"But-"

"Now."

"I can't get messy, Sonny. I want to, but-"

"You won't. Promise." Rafael nods, so Sonny undoes Rafael's belt and slacks, shoving them all the way down. "Good. Keep going, baby, I'm so hard for you..."

Rafael assumes his place, putting his arms around Sonny's neck and getting himself off on the material of Sonny's slacks stretched tight across his thighs while Sonny watches, licking his lips.

"God, you look so hot like this, Rafi."

Rafael moans as Sonny curls his fingers around Rafael's cock, and then he takes Sonny's bottom lip between his, the drag of their lips and Sonny's fingers as they tug and caress a heady combination.

Sonny's hand drifts to Rafael's ass as he continues stroking, pushing him closer so their hips are flush against each other. Rafael's breathing is shallow as Sonny takes them both in his hand and starts jerking them off.

Sonny breaks the kiss to look at Rafael, whose mouth falls open as if in a trance.

He palms roughly along the slit of Rafael's cock.

"Oh Sonny, please..." Rafael whines, as his hips jerk in Sonny's hand, pushing against Sonny’s cock.

"I want you to come in my hand, okay?” Sonny whispers. “On me, if you need to."

Rafael nods reverently. All he wants to do is lean Sonny back and rut against him, so their bodies are connected in every way, but Sonny pushes him back again, keeping his hand on Rafael.

“You first,” he says, and strokes a hand through Rafael’s hair. Rafael lets out a small gasp as Sonny thumbs the head of his cock slowly, then builds to a frantic speed, his hand squeezing and releasing, and soon Rafael’s pushing his hips forward again and again, then comes with a wrecked, pathetic sound.

Stroking him through, Sonny drinks in the sight hungrily, come spilling over his hand and wrist. “That’s right, Raf, that’s right,” he sighs.

When Rafael is done, Sonny kisses him again, transferring his come-covered hand to his own cock, jerking himself off with a practiced precision. Rafael is breathing hot against his lips, his kisses turning sweet and lazy while Sonny breathes in the scent of Rafael and sex. Rafael moves to try to suck a hickey into Sonny’s neck, but stops too soon to do any real damage. He shifts his hips closer, tugging at Sonny’s wrist and plops his ass onto his cock, grinding down with a blissful smile on his face, eyes closed.

Sonny lets out an affected groan which Rafael knows would be louder if they weren’t locked into Rafael’s office, fucking on his desk. He also knows Sonny would be inside him by now if they weren’t.

“Yeah,” Rafael says breathily. “Feels so good, Sonny, feels so fucking good, are you gonna fuck me tonight? I want you to.”

As Sonny nods fervently, his breathing quickens, and he gets desperate, hips rutting up against Rafael and burying his face into his shoulder to muffle his moans.

“Rafael,” Sonny warns. “Raf, you might want to-”

“Are you gonna come?” Rafael asks.

“Mmm. Yes.” Sonny grabs Rafael’s hips and pushes him away, making Rafael whine. Sonny’s hand returns to his cock but Rafael grabs it.

“Please. I wanna make you come,” Rafael says. Nodding, Sonny’s eyes widen slightly as Rafael sits his bare ass onto his chair and bobs his head forward, taking Sonny into his mouth inch by inch and cupping his balls in his hand. His tongue works along the underside of Sonny’s cock and then he’s sucking intently at the head. Sonny feels like he could black out just from the image of Rafael stooped over his desk with Sonny’s cock pulsing in his mouth. Then Rafael sinks back down again, taking him deep, cheeks hollowing out, then deeper, hands holding onto Sonny’s hips.

“Raf-” Sonny groans, but he doesn’t get a chance to warn him properly because the moment his cock is down Rafael’s throat he can’t hold on any longer. He curses, hands grabbing at Rafael’s head as his hips stutter their way through, and Rafael swallows eagerly, moaning and sending vibrations through Sonny’s body.

When his hips still, Rafael pulls off with a pop, tongue swiping at his lips and admiring Sonny looking wrecked with his cock on his desk, still slick with Rafael’s saliva. He smirks, and Sonny stares back.

He tears his eyes away to pull his slacks up, and when he’s done Sonny’s tugging Rafael up by the elbow, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. Rafael sighs into his mouth and holds him, palms pressed into fabric and damp skin. Their lips part, while their foreheads remain pressed together.

“That was amazing,” Sonny whispers.

Rafael smiles. “Yeah.” He tucks Sonny’s hair away from his eyes. “Tonight,” he tells him. “Tonight, I’m gonna need you to mess me up.”

Sonny’s eyes sparkle in anticipation and Rafael almost misses the few drops of come drying near the seam of Sonny’s shirt. It fills him with satisfaction to see Sonny painted with his come.

Rafael runs his hand over it, smearing it slightly. “You gonna change?” he asks.

“Nah,” Sonny says with a grin, pulling his slacks up and tucking his shirt in. “Why would I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it! There may be more where that came from, if you're interested. Drop me a comment to let me know :)


End file.
